Blaine and Sam: Caught
by ehrl-tree3
Summary: Sam has been noticing how Blaine's been looking at him, Sam has also been noticing Blaine in ways that should make him uncomfortable. When Sam and Blaine start getting hot and heavy in a classroom, what will Brittany make of it? Blam. Mentions of Bram. smut in later chapters.


Blaine was an impossible idiot. Sam could feel the beginning of a tell-tale prickling behind his eyes. A complete tool. And he had unfairly lovely eyes.

Sam blinked and sniffed some more, attempting to disguise how moved he'd felt by what his friend had done; he snapped the laptop closed and brimming with happiness, pulled the other boy in for a gruff hug. He poured how he felt into their embrace. He needed to, otherwise he knew he'd overflow like a pan of boiling milk. Blaine felt so small in his arms. He was all lax and cuddly, a warm solid weight aligned against him in the most perfect way. Sam pulled him in closer, nuzzling further into that comfortable warmth, smiling when he felt Blaine's breath stutter across his neck as he muttered words in gentle response to Sam's hoarse thankyou's.

The papier mache planets swung agitatedly above them as their hug stretched on, and as Blaine figeted against his chest. Sam could sense him getting restless but didn't feel as though he could let go just yet. He hid the beginnings of his tears, and they absorbed into Blaine's scratchy-soft cardigan, his nose pressed against the other boy's shoulder. Blaine inhaled and withdrew, pushing him firmly away then, his cheeks flushing distinctly red.

"So… I take it you liked it then?" Blaine remarked, smiling wide and pleased as he examined red nose and, tear-stained face.

Sam wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve.

"Yeah I liked it" he croaked, ducking his head.

Blaine's smile grew shy before he turned to shove his laptop into his messenger bag, busying himself or far too long, with the fastenings.

Sam wasn't stupid about stuff like this. He knew what it all meant… the looks, the blushes, the care that underlined every movement and motion in Blaine's body, whenever Sam's natural tactility crossed some kind of unseen line. There was a difference, he thought, about how he was with Puck, and how he could be with Blaine, especially recently. Sam watched the other boy's languid movements. Blaine felt something for him; something that had made him more conflicted than he'd been since he'd gotten over Kurt. Sam had made him feel that way. They were supposed to be friends. But Sam made him uncomfortable. Thethought broke his heart.

Sam looked at Blaine, really looked. At the back of his stupidly gelled head, the line of his neck, and where it joined his shoulders, and at how his back tapered and emphasized a very narrow waist, and lower… Sam reeled himself in just as Blaine turned around to face him. Blaine could have anyone he wanted. If he'd been straight, the girls would line up for him. He was gorgeous, he could be happy. But Blaine was gay. And there are no gay people around. No guy to reciprocate Blaine's feelings. Nowhere for Blaine to put his love. No one who would accept it. Jesus, being gay must blow.

"We should prospect Potsdam, Sam! I think you'd love it. I could call my parents and we could both go..." Blaine was rambling, trying to fill the awkward silence; going on about New York again. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

He hummed, stretching and seating himself on the edge of a desk.

"…Here" Blaine was closer to him now, handed him a square of cloth.

Sam stared at it dumbly.

"I- Or do you prefer tissues? I have a travelpack in here somewhere…"

Blaine went over to his bag again. Sam grabbed his wrist.

"No. It's fine." Sam looked up from where his own hand was grasping Blaine's arm, and up at Blaine's startled but carefully schooled expression.

"I just want to say thank you Blaine. Again. Thank you. This means- I mean _your friendship_ mean a lot to me." Sam said earnestly.

Blaine looked like he was going to say something dismissive, judging by the warring blush and sheepishness on his face. It was so obviously- so _transparently _written. Sam knew which expression he wanted to win. Knew which would suit him most.

Sam tugged on Blaine's wrist urging the other boy towards him. It was like a movie, strange, cinematic and lush, his senses were already heightened and overloaded, like reality in slow motion. He was really doing this. It registered with Sam that maybe this was a rash and impulsive idea; that his good judgment was being clouded by his dick and by the place in his heart that cherished every look Blaine had thrown hidden beneath heavy lids and long lashes.

Sam watched as Blaine's eyes dropped to his lips and then darted back up startled. He'd never looked at Blaine from this close a distance before. His friend's skin looked clear and soft, his eyelashes, impossibly thick, cast devastating shadows on his cheekbones. They fluttered open and, Blaine was staring at him, amber pupils darting and pink lips parted. Kissable. Almost feminine. Sam made up his mind. Cupping Blaine's chin, he moved sweepingly forward and closed his mouth securely over Blaine's.

"Sam w-mmmfph." Blaine grunted and froze as Sam began pressing chaste unrelenting kisses to his mouth, short, insistent, fiery pecks. A fuzzy blond tidalwave of erotically charged affection. As if he were willing Blaine to react. Darting in like a rabbit, both scared and curious. Sam breathed hard through his nose, and rubbed his nose against Blaine's cheek.

"Come on Blaine. I need you here with me. Kiss me." He urged, gnawing on Blaine's bottom lip.

Blaine moaned, stunned. What Sam was doing didn't seem right. The lips he'd found himself day-dreaming about tasting were forming a full-blown assault against his own. All he could do for a few shocked moments was stand there and take it, heat pounding through him, pulse thrumming wildly . He crowded further into Sam, Shakily he brought his hands up to cup Sam's face, stroking Sam's jawline with his thumbs, staring.

"You can't just do this to me." He whispered as if saying a prayer. He kissed Sam back.

The air was warmer now, and sunbeams were pouring through the windows, a spotlight for flecs of dust in the air. There was no sound apart from the boys' panting and stragglers passing the door outside.

"Sammy?" Blaine croaked after what seemed an age, brushing strands of blonde away from his green eyes. "You're so…" He trailed off distracted, eyes following when Sam deliberately licked his lips, making them glisten wetly.

Blaine kissed Sam again, moaning when Sam pushed his tongue through into Blaine's mouth testing and exploring. Sam's wide hands were placed on his back grasping the material of his cardigan. They tightened their grip when Sam began kissing down Blaine's neck and sucking valiantly at the spot where his neck and shoulders met.

"You _knew!_" Blaine gasped, groaning low as Sam sucked an impressive lovebite into his skin.

"Hm?" Sam murmered, distractedly easing his hands under Blaine's shirt.

Blaine panted and bucked as Sam's hands stroked across his ribs.

"You knew- ah- about me." Blaine held onto Sam fastly, whimpering as Sam's nails dragged across his shoulder blades and down his back.

"You didn't exactly conceal the fact, Blaine. You were looking." Sam said, untucking Blaine's shirt and stroking across his ribs. "Always looking, like you were hurting and thrilled at the same time. You're so easy to read."

Blaine choked as Sam nipped at his skin.

"God, your nipples. You're such a _boy_."

Blaine laughed, "well yes, I'd h-ope –ahhh- so." He pressed more desperate kisses to sams full lips.

"Which begs the question." Blaine bucked as Sam pinched at his nipples, blond eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Why are you doing … what you're doing right now? Oh right there" his face scrunched up as Sam bit and sucked at his chest.

"I've decided I'm heteroflexible, when it comes to dumb sweater vest-wearing student government megalomaniacs." Sam muttered into his skin.

Sam pulled back long enough to loosen his tie. "I didn't know I could feel like this. But I think it's partly because you're so fucking small, and kind, and my best friend. I just want to do things to you. And it's wrong, Blaine, I know. You're the only guy who's ever gotten me…" he lowered his voice "_Hard_. And I got hard thinking about your fucking face, and your tight clothes and how good you look in those damned polo shirts."

Sam pulled him in for a filthier kiss, plundering him mouth. Blaine's mind reeled. Sam pulled back to look at him.

"You're positively _lovely_." Sam whispered before opening Blaine's bruised mouth up again with his tongue.

Blaine flushed harder than he had in his entire life. The flush spread down to his chest, visible where his shirt was open. His nipples pointed up and outwards, hard and erect.

Sam was big, broad, muscled, and blushing. His hair was mussed and sticking up in all directions. Blaine took the opportunity to run his hands all over Sam- as much as he could reach, relishing the feel of taut muscle and strength, burying his hands in bleached blond locks, squeezing Sam's glutes and abs, gasping into the blonde's mouth.

The two boys didn't notice when a blonde girl with blue almond shaped eyes quietly entered the room. She had been looking for Lord Tubbington's pet lizard, but instead had found her boyfriend and his best friend in a state of undress and arousal.

Brittany cleared her throat.


End file.
